Ryu and Ken's Ride on The Beast
by breath20k
Summary: For forty years, The Beast is the longest wooden roller coaster at Kings Island and to commemorate this occasion, Ryu and Ken are about to take a ride! Sit back and enjoy the ride!


**Ryu and Ken's Ride on The Beast**

**(This is dedicated to The Beast, who is turning 40 this year)**

It's a beautiful morning at Kings Island where Ryu and Ken are enjoying a day of fun and excitement. Ryu smiled and said, "I can't believe we're here at Kings Island after a nice day of battling."

"Me too, Ryu," Ken replied with a smile, "Today is a very special day for us because this year marks the 40th anniversary of the world's longest wooden roller coaster... _**THE BEAST!**_"

"Did you say The Beast?"

"That's right! It has been forty years since the ride opened and today, we're going to ride this monster. So, are you ready to have some fun on The Beast?"

"Sure you can, Ken! Let's go!"

With that, the duo ran as fast as they can to The Beast for their ride.

When they got there, they saw the coaster train, which carries 36 people. Ryu looked at it and said, "Here it is, Ken. The Beast. 7,359 feet of track with a top speed of 65 miles per hour. The total riding time is four minutes and ten seconds and this train can carry 36 people at a time. It also has a capacity of 1,200 riders per hour."

"Wow," Ken said as they came to the train, "This is amazing! I can't wait to ride on this coaster."

"Me too. Now who will run the coaster today?"

"That would be me," a voice said with a smile, "Good morning and welcome to The Beast, the longest wooden coaster of this park. I'm Ryan and you are?"

Ryu smiled at him and said, "I'm Ryu and this is my best friend and rival, Ken."

Ryan looked at the duo and said, "Wait a minute, you're Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter?"

"That's right, Ryan!" Ken replied.

"Well Ryu and Ken, congratulations! You're the first two riders of the day!"

Ryu and Ken jumped for joy and hugged each other as they heard Ryan's announcement. Ryu smiled and said, "Wow, thanks Ryan! I can't believe that we're going to ride it to honor 40 years of The Beast!"

"Me too," Ken added, "So, where do we sit?"

Ryan replied and said with a smile, "You'll be sitting in the front row because you're the first two riders here. Now then, are you ready to face The Beast?"

"We're ready," Ryu and Ken replied at the same time.

"Okay! Ryu and Ken, Street Fighter warriors... _**ENTER THE BEAST!**_"

With that, Ryu and Ken walked on over to the station, where the train is waiting. Then they sat down in the front seats before lowering the lap bars and buckling the seat belts for both Street Fighter warriors. Ryan came to the controls and said, "Here we are, guys. Now before we begin, I want you to keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times and remain seated throughout the ride. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me, Ryan," Ryu replied with a thumbs up.

"All right then, this is it. The moment has finally arrived. You are about to ride the world's longest wooden roller coaster at Kings Island for 40 years. Ryu and Ken... _**ARE YOU READY?**_"

"_**SURE YOU CAN!**_" Ryu and Ken replied at the same time.

"Okay! Then it gives me great pleasure to say the three magic words for forty years! Street Fighter warriors Ryu and Ken...

Both warriors smiled at each other as Ryan said the famous magic words.

"_**ENJOY THE RIDE!**_"

With that, Ryu and Ken's ride begins by making a 180-degree turn out of the station before making a slight left turn towards the first lift hill. There's no turning back now, they are doing this to celebrate forty years of The Beast.

As the train moves up the hill, Ryu said, "Well Ken, here we are! Forty years and still riding!"

"Me too," Ken replied as the coaster kept on going, "I'm so happy to be part of this anniversary ride and no matter what happens, we'll have fun. Now get ready, Ryu. We're almost at the top."

After climbing up 110 feet, The Beast has reached the top of the hill. Just a few more seconds until the first drop. The train begins to move again until...

_WHOOSH!_

The Beast took its plunge down 135 feet into the underground tunnel with Ryu and Ken screaming in delight. This is going to be a fantastic four-minute ride for the Street Fighter warriors as the coaster travels across the track!


End file.
